Bonheur ou intérêts
by Kinoe
Summary: Hinata Hyûga pensait que suivre ses intérêts l'amènerait au bonheur. Elle avait tort.
1. Bonheur ou intérêts

Tout le monde dans le village connaissait Hinata Hyûga. On la savait timide et renfermée, mais on ne se posait pas de questions. Personne ne se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Personne ne se demandait si tout allait bien pour elle. Personne ne se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas plus extravertie que ça. On la savait amoureuse d'Uzumaki Naruto. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais, aujourd'hui, âgée de 16 ans, Hinata commençait à réellement se poser des questions sur elle-même (et c'était bien la seule). Elle se demandait pourquoi le jeune blondinet ne l'attirait plus autant, pourquoi elle ne rougissait plus autant devant lui, et pourquoi cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui paraissait aussi intéressante tout à coup. Mais elle ne s'attardait jamais vraiment sur la question. Comme tout le monde.

Tout le monde dans le village pensait connaître Hinata Hyûga, mais comment le pourraient-ils alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à se trouver? Elle se savait timide et renfermée, et c'est ce qui lui suffisait, non? Une personne ne change pas de personnalité, mais, pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose pourrait changer chez elle si elle osait enfin chercher la réponse à ses questions. En particulier celle concernant Sakura. Au fond, elle n'avait pas besoin de la chercher, cette réponse, elle la savait déjà, ce n'était juste pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir sourire sans vraiment rougir en observant la jeune rosette s'entraîner, elle ne voulait pas sentir son coeur bondir sans vraiment s'évanouir en discutant avec cette fille qu'elle ne voulait pas aimer, et elle ne voulait pas non plus sentir cette chaleur monter, sans pour autant paniquer, lorsque Sakura Haruno la serrait dans ses bras lors de son retour de missions dangereuses. Elle voulait seulement pouvoir apprécier son investissement dans son travail en tant qu'amie, apprécier leurs discussions plus ou moins banales en tant qu'amie, et, par dessus tout, apprécier ces simples étreintes de façon totalement amicale aussi. Mais, elle ne se contrôlait pas, et elle contrôlait encore moins son coeur. Alors, lorsque celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de lui montrer la voie du bonheur qui -apparemment- serait sa charmante amie, elle préférait écouter ce que lui disait ses intérêts. _La famille Hyûga ne se permettrait jamais un tel délit. Et Sakura non plus. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre aussi bêtement._ Voilà les mots qu'elle se répétait sans cesse, comme si ça allait l'aider. Comme si elle était dupe. Alors, au grand plaisir de tout le monde, excepté le sien, Hinata Hyûga allait aimer Naruto Uzumaki, qu'elle le veuille ou non.


	2. Un accident stupide

-_Vite! Pas question que j'arrive en retard, Kurenai-sensei ne me le permettrait jamais!_

Hinata s'était déjà lavée, habillée et avait salué son père très brièvement. Elle sortait de chez elle en courant, se questionnant, d'un côté de la punition qui l'attendait si elle arrivait en retard pour leur grande mission de la semaine, et d'un autre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève avec une heure de retard en comparaison de ses habitudes? Ses pensées furent vite balayées de son esprit lorsqu'elle aperçut un grand chien blanc qui courait dans sa direction. Elle ne réfléchit pas assez vite et n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter, heurtant de plein fouet la boule de poils géante.

-Aka-!

Elle n'eut pas non plus le temps de finir ce qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle se retrouvait par terre, sur son dos, après un magistral vol plané.

-Maruuu...

-Hinata-san! Hinata-san! Ça va? Rien de cassé?

Elle leva la tête aussi haut qu'elle le put et aperçut un Kiba armé d'un visage inquiet. Elle se releva doucement, toujours un peu sonnée après sa chute, se gratta l'arrière de la tête qui lui faisait un peu mal et finit par lui sourire faiblement.

-Je crois que ça devrait aller. Merci, Kiba-kun. Akamaru n'a rien?

Elle le vit sourire amicalement et lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta son aide sans se faire prier, gémissant un peu à la douleur qui lui tenaillait le dos.

-Ça va pour lui, t'inquiète pas. Akamaru! Abruti de chien! C'est les ennemis que tu dois assommer, pas tes alliés.

Elle rigola doucement en le voyant gronder son chien, qui lui n'avait pas l'air intéressé par les paroles de son maître et préférait s'amuser à poursuivre sa queue.

-Aïe!

Sa tête fut prise d'une grande douleur et elle la tint comme pour arrêter le mal. Elle ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux. Elle sentait les pas de Kiba s'approcher d'elle à grande vitesse.

-Hinata-san! Tout va bien?

-Ou-oui, ça devrait aller... Ah!

Elle releva légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle le sentit s'agenouiller à côté d'elle et lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi! Akamaru, va chercher Sakura-san, tu devrais retrouver sa piste facilement. Dépêche-toi!

Ses pensées se stoppèrent soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la demoiselle qui hantait ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, n-non! Kiba-kun! Ce n'est pas nécessaire! Regarde, ça va mieux!

Elle s'osait à relever la tête mais la douleur revint à nouveau.

-_C'est plus très convainquant du coup..._

Hinata sursauta en entendait les aboiements d'Akamaru se rapprocher.

-_D-déjà? Mais je suis pas prête mentalement à voir Sakura tout de suite..._

_-_Hinata! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

La voix légèrement cassée par l'inquiétude qui venait de s'échapper de la bouche de la rosette fit manquer un battement au coeur d'Hinata.

-_Non, c'est pas le moment de se laisser aller._

_-_Sakura-chan! C'est ma tête qui me fait mal.

Elle sentit la main douce de Sakura sur son front et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait juste dormir et sentait déjà les abysses l'engloutir.

* * *

-Hinata! Tu te réveilles enfin!

Hinata ouvrit les yeux lentement et tourna la tête sur sa droite. Elle put y apercevoir une chevelure rose, encore floue après ce cours laps de temps qui ne lui avait pas encore permis de voir correctement, mais elle se doutait très bien de qui c'était.

-Hinata-chan! J'étais si inquiète, ne me fais plus une peur pareille!

Les bras de Sakura s'enroulaient déjà autour d'elle alors qu'elle venait juste de se redresser et de recouvrer la vue. Elle la prit dans son étreinte elle aussi, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

-Sakura-chan, je suis où exactement?

-Ah! Oui! Pardon! Tu es à l'hôpital. Kiba m'a raconté qu'Akamaru et toi avez eu un petit accident et qu'il t'a foncé dessus. Apparemment, tu as dû te taper la tête assez fort pour en perdre connaissance. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu iras mieux d'ici quelques temps.

Les bras de Sakura avait lâché prise sur elle et elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elle hochait la tête à chaque fois que Sakura la regardait lorsqu'elle décrivait la scène, approuvant les faits.

-Je l'espère... Merci beaucoup Sakura-chan.

Elle sourit mais il dégringola très vite, et une expression de peur vint le remplacer.

-Oh non! C'est pas bon du tout! La mission! Kurenai-sensei va être très en colère si je la rate! C'est une mission importante et j-!

Ses paroles furent couper lorsque Sakura posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hinata, ce qui la stoppa directement. Elle leva les yeux et vit un sourire hanter la bouche de la rosette.

-_Ne souris pas comme ça, je vais finir par craquer si tu continues..._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et revint à la réalité lorsque la voix de la jeune Haruno commençait à résonner dans la pièce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurenai-sensei est au courant, Kiba lui a transmis l'info. Désolée Hinata-chan, mais tu ne pourras pas participer à cette mission.

L'air désolé sur le visage de Sakura secoua Hinata et elle eut l'envie de la serrer contre elle, mais elle se retint. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir accompagner son équipe en mission, mais elle n'y pouvait plus rien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'espère juste qu'ils s'en sortiront bien.

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce et Hinata s'en trouvait gênée, mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver de quoi meubler leur conversation. Ses pensées furent couper par une nouvelle douleur à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Aaaah!

-Hi-hinata!

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues et elle fixait maintenant Sakura dans les yeux, dérivant son regard sur ses lèvres pour une demi-seconde, avant d'être arraché de ses pensées par une douleur encore plus intense. Elle sentit les mains qui tenait son visages s'en aller et entendit vaguement la voix de Sakura crier quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, avant de retomber dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Bon, le deuxième chapitre est fait. J'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. :)


End file.
